darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Drunken sailor
"Drunken sailor" (or "What do you do with a drunken sailor?") is a traditional sea shanty. It begins with the question "What do you do with a drunken sailor (repeated three times) early in the morning?" and degenerates into many verses in which one may ignore, humiliate, or even harm and kill a drunken sailor. This was the favorite song of Bill Malloy, and he used to sing nothing else when running his boat according to Burke Devlin (85). Bill's spirit even sang this song as he came to claim the life of his killer (126). Lyrics There are many verses to the song, some of which are simply variations of each other which may be substituted depending on your audience. Sam Evans and Burke stuck to "Put him in the longboat til he's sober". Only the verses suitable for a 1960s daytime television audience are listed below: Introduction: :What shall we do with a drunken sailor, (3×) :Early in the morning? Chorus: :Hey-aye/Hoo–ray/Wey–hey/Heave-ho and up she rises, (3×) :Early in the morning? Verses: : Put him in bed/the brig/the hold with the captain's daughter, (3×) daughter" being slang for the cat-o-nine tails : Early in the morning! : Put him in the longboat til he's sober, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Tickle down below with a feather duster, (3x) : Early in the morning! : Hoover round the room in your girlfriends undies, (3x) : Early in the morning! : Tie him to a sheep and call him Taffy, (3x) : Early in the morning! : Beat him round the head with an oily kipper, (3x) : Early in the morning! : Make him trim the jib sheet, watch him throw up, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Take him and shake him and try and wake him, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Make him walk the plank and swim at sea, (3x) : Early in the morning! : Make him kiss the gardeners daughter, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Put him in the scupper with a hosepipe on him, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Shave his belly with a rusty razor, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Put him in the pickle barrel til he's sober, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Put him in the grog barrel til he's pickled, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Hang him from the mast like a jolly roger, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Pull out the plug and wet him all over, (3x) : Early in the morning! : Soak him in oil til he's grown flippers, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Keelhaul him til he's sober, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Stick him in a bag and beat him senseless, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Put him in the brig until he's sober, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Slap him around and call him Suzie, (3×) : Early in the morning! : You haven't seen the captain's daughter, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Put 'im in the crow's nest and watch him fall down, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Put 'im in a leaky boat an' make 'im bail 'er, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Put 'im in the back of the paddywagon, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Give 'im a dose of salt and water, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Give 'im a taste of the bosun's rope-end, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Stick on 'is back a mustard plaster, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Heave him by the leg in a running bowline, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Tie him to the taffrail when she’s yardarm under, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Set him polishing up the brasswork, (3×) : Early in the morning! : 'Round with the rum and scotch and whiskey, (3×) : Early in the morning! : God Speed, The whales are comin', (3x) : Early in the morning! : Go to the market and buy some apples, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Hang him from the yardarm til he dangles, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Scratch his back with a Cat o' Nine Tails, (3×) : Early in the morning : Have seen the captain's daughter? (2×) : Early in the morning! : Followed by: : Have you smelled the captain's daughter? (1×) : Early in the morning! : Put him in the Head with his skivvies on backwards, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Put him in the hull with an angry weasel, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Hoist him aboard with a running bowline, (3×) : Early in the morning! : Clog his chutes with a hundred marbles, (3x) : Early in the morning! : Stick him in the belly and watch him die, (3x) : Early in the morning! : Slit his throat with a rusty saber, (3x) : Early in the morning! : Hang him from the mast with his own intestines, (3x) : Early in the morning! : Cut his japs eye with a rusty scalpal, (3x) : Early in the morning! Ending : That’s what we’ll do with a drunken sailor, (3×) : Early in the morning! Category:Songs